playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
PaRappa
PaRappa 'is the protagonist of the ''PaRappa the Rapper series, and a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://psallstars.com/all-stars-parappa.html His Rival in the game is Spike''.'' Biography '''I GOTTA BELIEVE! With his trademark red cap and ever-present microphone, PaRappa entertains crowds the world over with his freestyle rapping and skateboarding prowess. Trained by Chop Chop Master Onion, PaRappa is as formidable in combat as he is on stage, bringing all of his talents to bear, the most important of which is his indomitable belief in himself. THE LEGACY OF PARAPPA: *''PaRappa the Rapper'' *''PaRappa the Rapper 2'' Gameplay PaRappa's moveset includes karate moves he learned from Chop Chop Master Onion, skateboarding, as well as music. Movelist Taunts *Break Dances and says "Time to kick it!". Quotes from Playstation All-Stars *Character Selection: **"We gonna put on a show!" **"Let's kick it!" **"Let's party!" *Prematch: **"Time to jam!" *Successful KO: **"P-to-the-A-to-the-R-to-the-A!" **"You shoulda believed!" *Respawn: **"I'm the man with the master plan." *During Romantic Karate: **"Kick! Punch! It's all in the mind!" or "Funky!"-During his Level 1 Super *During Skater Boy: **"My skateboard never stops!"- During his Level 2 Supers **"Step on the gas!"-During his Level 2 Super Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *PaRappa appears, pulls out Boxxy Boy, saying "Time to jam!", and brandishes his mic while a thought bubble with Sunny Funny in it floats above his head. *PaRappa appears with a though bubble of Sunny Funny, does some footwork, and says "Time to jam!" Winning Screen *PaRappa smiles and gives a thumbs up and says "Yay!" *PaRappa happily jumps and waves his arms up and down and says to put your hands up for him. Losing Screen *PaRappa frowns and hangs his head, ears drooping. *PaRappa crosses his arms and stubbornly taps his foot. Rival Spike Reason: Parappa got in Spike's way while attempting to capture a Pipo Monkey. Spike thinks he is working for Spector and announces his intention to capture Parappa with the net. Parappa doesn't believe that Spike will put him in the net and the two prepare for battle while Parappa internally bolsters his self-confidence. Connection: Both Ape Escape and PaRappa the Rapper had animes exclusive to Japan, and both characters made their debut on the PS1. Costumes Street Gear The default apperance of PaRappa. Space Suit Parappa's space suit that he wore in his third stage of UmJammer Lammy. This costume is part of the exclusive preorder costume pack. Funky Gi A karate gi that Parappa wore in episode thirteen of the Parappa anime. Gallery Parappa in the trailer.png|Parappa in the E3 trailer. Parappa.png PaRappa2.PNG|PaRappa's Introduction PaRappa1.PNG PaRappa3.PNG PaRappa5.PNG PaRappa6.PNG PaRappa7.PNG|PaRappa brings out Boxxy Boy to produce some AP PaRappa4.PNG|PaRappa's Level 1 Super Move PaRappa10.PNG|PaRappa's Level 2 Super Move PaRappa8.PNG|PaRappa's Level 2 Super Move PaRappa9.PNG|PaRappa's Level 3 Super Move PaRappa11.PNG|PaRappa's Level 3 Super Move Parappa spacesuit.png Avatar parappa 2.png PaRappan.png|in the intro Spikem.png Spike vs PaRappa.png Videos PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS BATTLE ROYALE Parappa Trailer PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - PaRappa Strategies PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions PaRappa the Rapper PaRappa the Rapper Gameplay on Hades - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Trivia *PaRappa is the character that has gotten the most response out of fans, as he was from a very popular game series that people were hoping Sony would bring back. *Omar Kendall has said that PaRappa and Fat Princess were challenges to think of moves for due to the fact that they don't regularly fight in their own games, but the dev team has figured out attacks that fit with the characters. *PaRappa's level 3 Super Move is an obvious reference to the refrain of the 6th stage song of the original PaRappa the Rapper game. *PaRappa's Space costume comes from UmJammer Lammy during Cool Mode in the stage "Flight Fright". *During Parappa's level 3 Super, the audience cheering him on are characters from his game, such as Joe Chin, Lammy, Katy Kat and Sunny Funny, to name a few. *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' is PaRappa's first appearance on the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. *He was one of the playable characters along with six in the beta. *PaRappa is one of only five first-party characters who started on the PlayStation One, the others being Sweet Tooth, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Spike and Toro Inoue. *Parappa shares almost the same winning move as Sly Cooper. References Category:Needs Work Category:Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 1 Characters